Unfaithful
by Virtie
Summary: Who would have thought he would have gotten caugh with HIM. Of course we expected those two to be together but Snape with HIM? Oh yes, and a nice part for pyros also.
1. Fatal Attraction

Wahahaha! M'kay. . . This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic, so bear with me. XP This actually is for one of my friends who loves. . . all the main characters of this story. XP I'm not going to share about it so you can hopefully be surprised. . . Maybe? ^.^ Anyhoo, I hope you like it! I've got some plans for more chapters, so tell me if you want them, and I'll try to get them done asap. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Harry Potter, because JK Rowling does. . . even though I might offer money for Percy-kins. . .  
  
On to the story!  
  
Lucius sat contently in his chair, staring in wonder into the fireplace before him. He smirked to himself, amused by his thoughts, and absently running his finger over the rim of his wine glass.  
  
A soft click coming from behind him brought his attentions back to the real world.  
  
"What is it, boy?" Lucius snapped.  
  
"How did you. . .?" Draco started to say.  
  
"I'm not daft. What. Do. You. Want?" Lucius asked, irritated by the interruption.  
  
"I need to have Harry Potter come over this weekend," Draco said meakly.  
  
"The Potter boy. . .? For heaven's sake, WHY?"  
  
"We were assigned to do a project for potion's class, and I got paired with him."  
  
"Hmm. . . that potions master of yours. . ." The same distant look as before appeared on Lucius's face. "I'll be out this weekend anyways, so do what you want."  
  
"Alright," Draco said, swiftly leaving the room before Lucius had a chance to change his decision.  
  
Lucius sipped his wine, the smirk appearing on his face again. /I needed an excuse to meet with our dear Severus Snape again. . ./  
  
~Later~  
  
Making his way down to the potions room, Lucius strode along down the old Hogwarts hallways. Peering through the opened door, he saw Severus sitting at his desk, obviously busy with whatever book he was engrossed with.  
  
Snape didn't even notice the tall blonde enter the room.  
  
"Hello again," Lucius purred.  
  
"What the hell are you doing down here?!" Severus snapped, striding swiftly across the room. He walked out of the room past Lucius and checked the halls to see if anyone was around to see them. He pulled Lucius into the room and slammed the door.  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you! You can NOT be seen down here with me!" Severus shouted.  
  
"Oh Severus! Do calm down. I'm here strictly on business," Lucius said, brushing his hand across Severus's cheek.  
  
Severus pulled back sharply. "Well, I think we both have different definitions of 'business.'"  
  
"Originally, I came here to discuss Draco's pairing with Harry on their little potions project. . . but seeing you makes me not care about such simple things." Lucius pulled Severus up against him and kisses him.  
  
Severus kisses him back softly. "Mmmm. . ." He moaned slightly, trying to pull away. "I thought. . . we agreed. . . we wouldn't do this. . . anymore. . ." he tried saying, but was continuously interrupted by kisses.  
  
"Is that what /you/ really want?" Lucius asked pulling away, slightly offended.  
  
"I don't know. . ." Severus said softly. "But you know what we're doing isn't right. . ."  
  
"Oh do I now? You've had /every/ chance to stop, but you want this just as much as I do," Lucius said, walking across the room to sit on Severus's desk.  
  
Severus watched him longingly, then walked over to him, sighing in defeat.  
  
Lucius pulled him up against him as he laid back across the desk, kissing him softly.  
  
~~~Insert juicy citrus scene, or whatever other yummies you want~~~  
  
Severus picked up some of the things that had been knocked onto the floor by the previous rendezvous. He sighed and sat down at his desk, resting his head on his hands. /So typical of him to come, get what he wants, then leave. . ./  
  
He was so tied up with his thoughts, he didn't even hear the door which had been wide open close. The only thing he noticed was the soft click of the door locking.  
  
He turned around to see what had closed the door, but there was nothing or no one there.  
  
He went back to his thoughts, which he was so engrosses with that he never even knew what was coming until it was too late.  
  
Warm arms wrapped themselves around his torso, and soft lips pressed against his neck.  
  
"/Something/ must be on your mind, because you hardly even noticed me come in," a soft alto voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Mmhmm. . ." Severus sighed. He plucked one of the hands from his chest and kissed it softly. He turned around and kisses the other person.  
  
"I missed you today, Sevvie."  
  
"I missed you too, Gilderoy."  
  
AN: Okay, okay! I know all of you want to kill me now... *dodges rotten veggies * But Lockhart isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is! XD Come now! * tries to convince you to not ban me forever * I'm sure if Snape can love Hemorrhoid (Hermione) then he can love Lockhart. XP . . . AND Lucius. ^_~ 


	2. Terms of Endearment

Okay, there was problems with the first chapter about the little tidbit of Draco and Harry. . . I was hoping to make a side fic from this one with Draco/Harry, and well, yea, it'd be slash. I didn't want that story taking place in Hogwarts, so I created an excuse for Draco to get Harry away from Hogwarts. XP I'm sure there's other things that aren't peachy with the next couple chapters, so tell me if you don't like it, and I'll fix it. ^_^  
  
Anyhoo. . . Chapter titles suck, read this chapter and heeeelp meeee. I need a better one. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer! I own nothing, including HP, so don't sue! O_o  
  
Gilderoy smiled his wide, toothy grin. He didn't expect Severus to smile back, but he also didn't expect him to wince either.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" Gilderoy asked, concerned. "You've been acting more and more distant than usual, even to me."  
  
Severus only grunted, knowing he couldn't tell him the truth, and not wanting to lie to him anymore.  
  
Gilderoy frowned, not willing to give up on his little investigation just yet.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me about it," he prodded. "Come on! You've never kept anything away from me!" He only received another grunt.  
  
Severus turned around so his back was facing Gilderoy.  
  
"I'm sure it isn't that bad. . ." Gilderoy said, leaning forward over Severus's back and resting his head on his shoulder. "Please tell me?" He cooed, kissing his neck and hugging him tightly.  
  
"I'm just stressed out with the end of the year exams and students being extra bothersome and frustrating." Severus said. /Not exactly a lie, but definitely not what's really bothering me./ He reassured himself.  
  
"Aaah. . . I know how that goes. The students wait till the very last moment to do makeup work and cram for their exams. You would have thought that from the previous years they would have learned how daft that it."  
  
Severus sighed in relief that Gilderoy bought his little story.  
  
Gilderoy could feel the tenseness in Severus's back muscles.  
  
"Hmm. . . would you like a massage? You're very tense," Gilderoy purred.  
  
"Mhmm. . ." Severus nodded. He could feel a lot of the stress just lift off as Gilderoy made quick work of his tense muscles.  
  
While Gilderoy was massaging his back, Severus's thoughts traveled back to Lucius. He'd only been with Gilderoy for a few months, and almost since the beginning he had been cheating on him with Lucius. It was odd enough for him to have fallen in love with the self-absorbed Gilderoy Lockhart of all people, but to be cheating on him with the venomous Lucius Malfoy? That was. . . not right.  
  
He subconsciously sighed at the thought of Lucius. /How could I have gotten myself tangled in such a mess like this. . ./  
  
Sensing Severus's change in mood, Gilderoy kissed his neck again. "All of this massaging isn't going to do any good it you don't relax."  
  
"I know. . ." Severus sighed. As if someone had just kicked his shin, he jumped up, suprising Gilderoy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gilderoy asked, rubbing his leg where Severus's chair had hit him when he stood up abruptly.  
  
"Some students were planning on coming in to do extra credit work, so it might be best if we aren't seen here together like this."  
  
"Alright," Gilderoy said sadly. He gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek, then left without another word.  
  
A little upset with being blown off again, Gilderoy stomped out into the forum and sat down on one of the side benches.  
  
He sighed to himself. /He's been blowing me off more and more lately. . ./ He sighed again, and shook his head in denial. /I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just over reacting to whatever it is. He'd tell me if something was wrong. . ./ He sat there contemplating his thoughts.  
  
Sitting on the opposite end of the forum from Gilderoy, Lucius observed the golden haired man fuming in his frustration.  
  
He glided over to the other man unnoticed.  
  
"Something got your panties in a knot?" Lucius sneered.  
  
Gilderoy looked up at the sneering blonde. Some thing about him made him uneasy, and he wanted to get as far away as possible.  
  
"Even if I wore panties, it still would be none of your business," Gilderoy remarked, standing up and whipping his cape out and storming away.  
  
"Having a little girlfriend problem?"  
  
Gilderoy stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around. His eyes met up with Lucius's smirking face.  
  
His only response was his most vicious glare, which was hardly that vicious at all.  
  
"I guess so," Lucius laughed.  
  
"Again. None of your business," Gilderoy said, stomping off.  
  
"Oh it is, my dear boy," Lucius scowled.  
  
AN: Oh good LORD Gilderoy is so OOCy! Lol. . . so I guess this story takes place after Gilderoy goes mental? No no, not really. I guess. . . there's just more to him than his flamboyant colors and -stunning- personality. ^_~ Waii. . . I still luff him! 


	3. Cruel Intentions

Eh. . . I hate to say this, but this chapter is short. It's just a little chapter that was needed, but I didn't know where else to put it. ^_~ But anyhoo. . . I've been home sick for the past couple days, so I've been writing like mad. If people really like this, I'll try and get it typed up as soon as I can. ^_~ So far, it's looking to be a good 7 chapters with the side story in the making as well. Soo, I hope you enjoy it! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, okay? :P All things HP belong to J.K. Rowling and whoever else she sold the rights to. ^_~  
  
The story! :D  
  
Lucius paced around his office, muttering to himself.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy?" A small, quite young maid said, knocking on the large door to his room.  
  
"WHAT?!" He screamed at her, kicking a small wooden side table at the door.  
  
"Your son. . ." She whimpered, "He packed his bags earlier. I think he might have run away." She said, picking up the pieces of the now broken table.  
  
"That's HIS problem," Lucius snarled. "I've got my own problems to deal with."  
  
The maid nodded and rushed out of the room before she got hit by any other flying objects.  
  
Lucius plopped down in a chair and tapped his fingers angrily on the arm rest.  
  
/How can that git choose that daft cow over me? What does -he- have that I don't!/ He fumed. Then he got an idea. A aweful idea. Lucius Malfoy got a maliciously aweful idea.  
  
Grinning to himself, he relaxed in his chair. /This will teach Snape a lesson. No one chooses a brainless twat over Lucius Malfoy./  
  
But first, he needed to make some preparations.  
  
"ISABELL!" He shouted out his door.  
  
He waiting impatiently for a moment until the young maid from before knocked on his door.  
  
"What took you so long?" He snapped.  
  
"I was down in the basement doing laundry." She said softly.  
  
"Well isn't there someone else who should be doing that?" He asked.  
  
"Well. . . I am," she said.  
  
"Ah. Well anyways, I need to find out Gilderoy Lockhart's agenda for tomorrow. And I also need to get in contact with that dragon tamer in Romania, whatever his name is. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes, right away," She said, whisking off quickly, not wanting to disappoint him.  
  
It was barely ten minutes before she was back again.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. I had trouble locating Mr. Lockhart's agenda," she said.  
  
"It's quite alright. The Romanian dragon tamer?" Lucius asked.  
  
"He'll be here within the next hour."  
  
"Good. The agenda?"  
  
"He has an interview in London tomorrow, followed by a book signing."  
  
"Excellent. Good job, you can leave now," He said, swishing his hand towards the door.  
  
"Yes sir," She said, leaving quickly.  
  
Lucius opened a safe behind the painting above the fireplace and took out a handful of money. He put it in his jacket for later.  
  
About 35 minutes later, the dragon tamer from Romania arrived.  
  
"Ahh. . . Hallo Mr. Malfoy. What is it that I can do for you?" He said with his strong accent.  
  
"I need a couple dragons to be let loose in London tomorrow," Lucius said, offering the man a chair.  
  
"That could be very dangerous," the man said, sitting in the chair.  
  
"I'm aware of that, and that's why I'm willing to pay for it," Lucius said, pulling out the money.  
  
"Ahh, well now, I'm sure we can come to some kind of. . . agreement." The man said, grinning.  
  
Lucius grinned as well, and he continued with his plan.  
  
AN: Aahhh. . . Evil little Lucy-kins! How cute ^.^ *cling to him * Wee. anyone notice my pathetic attempt to pick movie titles that actually fit the chapters? It's especially hard when you don't have a list to choose from. . . If you have better suggestions for any of the chapters (especially #2!) then PLEASE feel free to tell me! ^_^ 


	4. An Affair To Remember

M'kay. . . Pokemon is NOT good inspiration for an angsty fic. All the little Pokemon started dancing and singing, and I could slowly feel myself going mentally insane. LOL. So I blame them for all the OOCness. XP  
  
Anyhoo, same old Disclaimer, nothing's mine, I don't claim anything to be.  
  
Gilderoy rolled off his side of the bed and stood up. He stretched his arms up over his head and let out a big yawn. Ruffling his hair, he sulked over the bathroom attached to the room.  
  
Looking in the mirror, he winced at the sight of his messy day old hair. /Hmm. Not enough time for a shower./ He said, glancing over at a clock. /I guess that's the price you pay for sleeping in./ He shrugged, picking up a brush and starting the long process of trying to make his hair look nice.  
  
"You fret too much over you self-image." Gilderoy turned around to meet eyes with a sleepy, shirtless Severus.  
  
"Hm. Making up for your lack of self-image, I guess?" He smiled. He walked over and hugged him, kissing his collar. "You look good without a shirt. Why don't you ever wear clothes that are more flattering to your body? Or more colorful at least." He teased.  
  
"Ha! I'm just making up for YOUR over flamboyancy," Severus prodded. "Sometimes it hurts looking at you because your colors are so. . . bright." He grinned and kissed him back. Then he walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his many black shirts and threw it on.  
  
"What are you doing today?" He asked, running his hand through his week old hair (or so noted by Gilderoy.)  
  
"I have. . . another interview in London," he smiled braggingly, "followed by a book signing. As much as I do hate leaving you, it's much more fun being loved by more than one person." He joked. He was too busy going through his clothes to notice Severus wince at his joke. Gilderoy's clothes were all incredibly bright, and neatly organized by type and color. He started taking out one of each type, setting them all on his bed. "You?"  
  
"Just going over some extra work I have left at Hogwarts. Nothing much really. Hopefully I won't be there more than a couple hours. But that's just IF I'm lucky."  
  
"Ahh. . . Well, the interview will be the rest of the morning, and the book signing. . . So I'll probably be gone all day,"  
  
"Okay. . . So I guess I won't see you till tomorrow?" Severus asked, walking over and kissing Gilderoy on the forehead. Gilderoy nodded in response. "Well, take care." He said, leaving.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Severus entered his class room, the door behind him slammed shut, revealing Lucius who had been standing behind it, waiting for him.  
  
"What did I tell you before?" Severus snapped, when he turned around to discover Lucius standing there. "We're not doing this anymore. I care about Gilderoy too much to lose him over a stupid thing like this. I don't want him to get hurt."  
  
Lucius said nothing. He'd heard this speech every single time he saw Severus. But now the speech did nothing for him. Especially not this time.  
  
Ignoring the speech, even as Severus continued to rag on about how horrible what they've done was, Lucius strutted up to Severus. Not even taking notice to the complaints, he pressed himself up against him and kissed him passionately.  
  
The only thing on Lucius's mind was his determination to finish it this one last time. After everything he'd gone through, there was no way he'd go down without some deviousness.  
  
As expected, after the initial complaints, Severus succumbed to him and kissed back.  
  
Things started getting more and more heated up, and in next to no time, Lucius was taking off Severus's shirt. He continued to kiss him all over, not letting up for a moment. . .  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Gilderoy smiled to himself and trotted down the hall, giving his number one smile to anyone who passed by him.  
  
"You look like you're in an excellent mood," a seventh year remarked as he passed.  
  
"Yep! Because today is an excellent day!" Gilderoy chirped. /This is great. Who'd have thought a herd of wilde dragons would cancel my interview. . . Although on a normal day I would stay to help of course, but not today! Today I finally get to spend time with my Sevvie./ He almost giggled at the thought.  
  
He smiled again as he approached Severus's room, oblivious to anything else in the world.  
  
Opening the door, he stared in shock at the scene in front of him: Severus, shirtless, was leaning over kissing Lucius, who was also shirtless.  
  
He stood there stunned for a while before Lucius glanced over and noticed him. He stopped kissing Severus, who stepped back away from Lucius.  
  
Inside him, he just knew who was standing at the door. He finally forced himself to took over.  
  
"Gilderoy. . ." He said, pushing Lucius away from him and started slowly walking over to Gilderoy. "It's not. . ."  
  
"No. . . No. NO!" Gilderoy screamed so he couldn't hear Severus, shaking his head and stepping back.  
  
"Please Gilderoy! You don't understand!" Severus pleaded.  
  
"I think I do," Gilderoy said, running out of the room as the tears started streaming down his face.  
  
By the time Severus reached the doorway, Gilderoy was completely gone without a trace.  
  
"Oh god. . ." He cried, slamming his fist into the door.  
  
"You knew it would eventually happen," Lucius said, putting on his shirt and cloak.  
  
"Get out. . ." Severus whispered.  
  
"What did you honestly expect? Him to be all happy that you don't care about him the way you claimed to have?" Lucius asked as he walked over to Severus. "He doesn't understand your needs like I do." He said, putting his hand on Severus's shoulder.  
  
Severus put his hand on Lucius's hand, "I. . . said. . . GET OUT!!!" He screamed, grabbing his wrist and throwing him out into the hallway. "I NEVER want to see you again!"  
  
"How did you expect this to end?! Honestly Snape!" Lucius shouted. "It obviously wouldn't work between you two because you KEPT COMING BACK TO ME!"  
  
"GO AWAY!" Severus screamed.  
  
"What makes him so much better?! What about ME?!" Lucius screeched. "I wasn't the one doing this all just to cheat on my boyfriend!"  
  
Severus ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Just go!" He cried. "Go. . . go. . ."  
  
Flaming in frustration, Lucius *apparated back to his house, leaving Severus alone.  
  
Severus slammed the door shut, and leaned back into it. He slid down to the ground with his head in his hands. /What have I done. . ./ He cried. It was something he never in his life thought he would do. Especially not with 2 other men. He cried because he knew he's broken not only Gilderoy's heart, but now Lucius's as well. . .  
  
AN: Waah. . . That was a sad chapter. @_@ I almost got a little weepy as Gilderoy was about to find out. o_o I recently broke up with an ex-faggot 'cause he was cheating on me. So I know how Gilderoy was feeling x_X Except I'm sure my ex didn't love me like Snape loved Lo-ho in this story. I guess subconsciously, that's where I got the idea of my story from. o_o *Does anyone have the correct spelling for apparate, or whatever? x_X Anyhoo. . . Please review if you read this or liked it. I'm not getting many reviews :P 


	5. Confessions of A Dangerous Mind

Ookay, things are starting to fall apart in the HP world. Gilderoy's heart is broken, Severus is left alone with all his guilt, and Lucius, well, his ego's been busted. What will happen next?! Eh heh heh. . . Who knows. Thanks for sticking with me so far, I hope you like what you're reading! ^_~ Oh, and forgive me if some things in the story don't match up with what happens in the real books. It's hard to write about something when you have no clue of every aspect of that world.  
  
Disclaimer: Sevvie, Lo-Ho, and Lucy and everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling, so you can thank her for creating such wonderful characters. :P  
  
Severus opened the door toe the apartment he and Gilderoy had shared. Littered all over the floors were every kind of broken wooden chairs, plates, glasses, mirrors, along with ripped curtains, sheets, and pillows. There were holes in the walls where furniture that had been thrown had hit. The furniture also had burn marks where they'd been zapped, and so did the walls, ceiling, and floor.  
  
The bedroom they had shared was in even worse shape than the main room. It looked as if a fire had been set completely just in that room alone.  
  
Severus looked around, searching for something to break in frustration, but obviously Gilderoy had gotten to everything breakable already.  
  
He sighed to himself as he left the ruined apartment to continue his search for his broken lover.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Where's my father?" Draco demanded.  
  
"He's locked himself up in his study," their Butler said.  
  
"How long has be been in there?" Draco asked, folding his arms and tapping his foot in frustration.  
  
"He left earlier today, then came back in the foulest of moods and shouted that no one is to bother him until he says so. I don't think I've ever seen him or anyone else so upset," the Butler said, bowing about and taking his leave.  
  
Draco huffed. /What a fine time for him to throw a tantrum. I need to speak with him. . . NOW!/  
  
Ignoring the butler's warning, he stomped upstairs. As he got to his father's door, the crashing sounds coming from inside made him want to re- think his decision.  
  
He waited a while until the crashing ceased before he entered. Lucius's door had been knocked open a bit when one of his little explosions sent a shelf crashing into it.  
  
Draco has to push the door a bit to get it opened enough for him to squeeze through. The entire room was completely destroyed, and sitting on a foot stool in the center was a very distraught Lucius.  
  
"Father?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
Lucius didn't move at all. Draco couldn't see his face to see if he was alright or not, because he was covering it with his hands.  
  
". . . Father?" He asked again, but louder.  
  
"I heard you the first time," Lucius groaned, rubbing his head.  
  
"What's wrong." Draco demanded.  
  
Lucius laughed. "Lets just say, I want something that not only doesn't want me, but would destroy everything I pride myself on if I did have it."  
  
Draco picked up a chair that had only been a little burnt and set it upright and sat down on it next to his father.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel. . ." he sighed. "Life seems to like making things as frustrating as possible, doesn't it?" Draco smiled a bit.  
  
It was one of the first half-way pleasant father-son moment Draco could remember in a long time. He sighed in regret that their moment had to be based on such a sad time.  
  
Lucius patted Draco on the back and got up to leave.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked, not wanting to go back to having a cold, dark relationship with his father.  
  
Lucius huffed. "There's nothing else anyone can do to make it better, so there's be no use talking about it." He waved it off, kicking the shelf blocking the door out of the way, and left to go to his room.  
  
Draco sighed. He didn't even get a chance to ask his question. /Ah well. . . I doubt he'd notice nor care where I go./ With that, he decided to leave again for the night. He smiled in bitter sweet sorrow. /Even if it's too late for my father to find love. . . I still might have time to change things before I become like him too. . . hopefully./  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gilderoy had apparated himself to a faraway mountaintop in New Zealand where no one would be able to find him.  
  
He spent the first could hours crying and trying to deny himself of what had happened. Deep down inside him, he knew that something was going on that Severus was keeping from him, but he never imagined that he had been cheating on him with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Shaking his head, he decided he wasn't going to think about it anymore. He'd just about had enough of crying over something he had no control over.  
  
An eagle soaring above him dove down from the sky to snatch up a white hare. At first, he was a little squeamish over the sight, but then he began to get an idea.  
  
Revenge. Not just on Severus, but also that leech who got between them. It wasn't just going to be any type of revenge. . . He wanted to destroy them like they destroyed him  
  
/But Severus. . ./ He started, his eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"No." He said out loud. "He deserves it. He's the one who made a conscious choice to cheat on you."  
  
/It was Lucius's fault. Not Severus's. Severus loved me. He wouldn't willingly choose it. Lucius must have tricked him or bribed him./  
  
"Then he -let- himself be bribed."  
  
/No. . . No! It was Lucius! All Malfoys are evil and manipulative./  
  
"Yes. They don't deserve to be alive."  
  
/Yes. . ./  
  
"We should do something about them then./  
  
/Yes. . ./  
  
"But what about do do about Severus."  
  
/He must pay too. . ./  
  
"They both will pay."  
  
/They both will pay. . ./  
  
AN: Lets get physical, physical! Sorry. . . That was on the radio during the Lucy/Draco scene, and I had to prevent myself from writing anything stupid. o_O Heh he he. . . Gilderoy went a little mental on us. ^.^ What a cutie XP But yea. . . Sorry for all the Draco fans, I didn't mean to make him cheesy. :P I didn't want to cut Draco out of that scene, so I couldn't change the him being home on the weekend thing. . . You'll just have to pretend like that's normal until I can go back and fix it. @_@ 


	6. The Forsaken

This chapter really started to fall off at the end. So it's not as great as I would have liked it. But I guess it's an important chapter, so if you stuck through the fic, here's what you've been waiting for! Dun da dun!  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, HP belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm not claiming them as my own.  
  
Lucius tossed and turned in his sleep. /There's no possible way I'll ever get a good night's sleep. . ./ He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the canopy above him and sighed.  
  
He didn't even have time to react as a dark figure swooshed across the room, casting a spell on him that bound him to the bed.  
  
"Who's there?! Let me go, NOW!" He shouted.  
  
Across the room, a light flickered on. Sitting comfortably in a chair, wand in hand, was Gilderoy, whose sneer was dripping with venom.  
  
After he adjusted to the bright light, Lucius's eyes went wide with terror when he saw who was in his room. "Gilderoy. . . what are you doing? Let me go immediately."  
  
"You're in no position to be ordering anyone around," he said, getting up from the chair and walking over to the bedside next to Lucius.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lucius stuttered.  
  
"Why, paying you back, of course," Gilderoy grinned maliciously.  
  
"Gilderoy, no! I loved Severus just as you did! He played both of us!" Lucius pleaded.  
  
"I've grown tired of your story," Gilderoy said incompassionately. As Lucius tried to talk him out of it, he leaned over Lucius, his venomous sneer back. "You destroyed my life, so now I will destroy yours." He then cast a spell that sealed Lucius's mouth shut so he couldn't scream and foil Gilderoy's plans.  
  
Gilderoy left quickly, not just to complete his plan, but also so he didn't start to have any regrets of what he was going to do.  
  
"What I'm doing. . ." He said confidently to himself.  
  
(AN: *turns on "Rebel Yell" *)  
  
Gilderoy lit a cigarette he had in his mouth, then casually flicked the match behind him. Not a moment later, the ground behind him lit up with fire. He continued to walk away as the fire spread out to the house, which erupted with fire as well.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Severus woke up abruptly from his sleep. He had a horrible feeling in his gut that something terrible has just happened.  
  
He got out of his bed and looked around the room. He was back in his old room at Hogwarts, where he'd spent countless hours alone. He'd only spent a few precious months with Gilderoy before he destroyed that too.  
  
"I destroy everything I touch," he sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"That's what we're here to find out," a voice from behind him said.  
  
Severus whipped around and met eyes with the Minister of Magic. Behind him was Dumbledore and McGonagall, along with two others he didn't immediately recognize.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Severus asked questioningly.  
  
"Severus. . . Could you show us your hall master's brooch?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Hold on a moment. . . It's on my cloak," he said, walking over to the chair his cloak was hanging over. He checked the cloak where his brooch usually was, but discovered it missing. "I don't understand. I've never taken it off before, so I don't know where it could be."  
  
"Perhaps it fell off somewhere?" One of the two people he couldn't recognize asked.  
  
"Perhaps. . . but where?" Severus pondered.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy's, perhaps?" The other asked.  
  
Severus jerked his head up to look at the person. He squinted his eyes, trying to recognize where he'd seen him before. "I've never been to Lucius Malfoy's before. Why are you all here? I don't think it takes five people to locate a missing brooch."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Fudge said, stepping forward. "Especially since we already know where it is." He held out his hand to reveal Severus's missing brooch, only it has been charcoaled black.  
  
"Where did. . . How. . .?" Severus looked at the brooch in confusion, then looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Sometime in the night last night," Dumbledore started, "someone set fire to Lucius Malfoy's house, killing him and ten of his servents."  
  
"Everything in the area was completely destroyed. . ." McGonagall said quietly.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Severus asked cautiously.  
  
"Your brooch was found just outside the house," Fudge said.  
  
"So are you accusing ME of killing them?" Severus barked.  
  
"You're the only lead we've got so far," Fudge stated.  
  
The two unrecognizable people stepped forward to stand at each side of Severus.  
  
Severus's eyes went wide when he realized what they were doing.  
  
"What on Earth. . ." He started.  
  
"Severus Snape, you are temporarily under arrest for the murder of Lucius Malfoy," the man at his right started.  
  
"Anything you say can and will be held against you," the other finished.  
  
Fudge nodded at the two men, then turned to leave with Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
The two men grabbed Severus's arms and lead him out behind them.  
  
AN: Mwuahaha. . . I guess this story is getting back at all the people who laughed at me when I told them Gilderoy is one of my favorite characters. :P *sniffs * But I miss my Lucy-kins already. Soo? How was it?! Has Gilderoy gone mad enough? ^_~ 


	7. Final Destination

*sighs * The final chapter to my story. I don't think anyone likes my Snape/Lucius, Snape/Gilderoy pairings. This chapter was just to round things up and put an end to the story. Thank you for those who stuck with me and liked my story.  
  
Disclaimer: HP is J.K. Rowling's, not mine.  
  
  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Gilderoy didn't even have time to stand up before the people let themselves in.  
  
Gilderoy acted pleasantly surprised to see Fudge and one of his little assistances.  
  
"Why hello!" He said enthusiastically, walking over to shake Fudge's hand. "How are things going at the Ministry?"  
  
"Not so good. . ." He started.  
  
"Well for heaven's sake, why not? Today is such a wonderful day!" Gilderoy said, plopping down in the chair at his desk and propping his feet on his desk.  
  
"Not everyone shares your enthusiasm. Last night there was a horrible accident, whether purposefully or not, but eleven people died."  
  
"What?! That's awful! What happened??" Gilderoy asked, jumping up out of his chair again.  
  
"Something or someone set fire to Lucius Malfoy's house, killing him and ten of his servants."  
  
"Oh dear. . ."Gilderoy said, slowly sitting down in his chair. "Do you have any suspects?"  
  
"So far, just one. Severus Snape. But the only evidence we have is his hall masters brooch, which was found outside the Malfoy's house."  
  
"Well that's something. . . Snape? But why. . .?" He pondered to himself.  
  
"He's currently at a holding cell at Azkaban, unless we find some evidence that proves he's innocent. . ."  
  
"Azkaban? Isn't that a little extreme?" He asked, pretending to be worried.  
  
"This is a very serious matter, and we want to keep him secure if he is the murderer."  
  
"Ahh. . . Makes sense I guess. But you know. . . now that I think about it, I do remember seeing them meeting frequently in his potions room. And just yesterday afternoon, I was on my way to an interview and I heard them screaming at each other. Do you think that could have been what made him do it?"  
  
"Hold on a moment, we aren't sure just yet if it was him who did it. I mean, for all anyone knows, you could have done it just as easily as he."  
  
Gilderoy laughed. "Me? Oh dear no!" He laighed again, but stopped at the serious look Fudge was giving him. "Oh, ah. . . ahem. Yeah. Well, last night I was answering my fanmail all night," he said, directing Fudge's attention to the large pile of 'Answered' letters, which was so high it was on the verge of falling over.  
  
"Ah. I guess you had a busy night then."  
  
"That I did," Gilderoy said. He stood up and shook Fudge's hand and watched as he left.  
  
He grinned to himself. /Maybe I should pay a visit to everyone's favorite potions master./  
  
~ ~ ~ At Azkaban ~ ~ ~  
  
"Severus Snape. You have a visitor," a guard said, opening the door.  
  
Severus looked up to see Gilderoy, not dressed in his traditional gold and red, but all black.  
  
"You. . .!" Try as he might, Severus was too weak to stand.  
  
"Yes, me," Gilderoy gave him his most ruthless smile. "Were you expecting someone else? Another lover perhaps?"  
  
Severus winced.  
  
"It seems like you've been convicted of murder. Someone overheard a heated argument between you and Lucius just a few hours before his death. That's such a shame."  
  
"So it was you. . . I should have guessed that. I'm sorry I hurt you. . . I'm sorry for everything. . ."  
  
"Well that's all peachy keen, but that doesn't change anything," Gilderoy snapped. "You're sorry NOW, but what about when you were sucking face with that whore? How would -you- feel if you walked into a room to see that?"  
  
Severus sighed.  
  
"Yeah, you should feel bad," he knocked on the door. "I hope you enjoy your stay here," and with that, he turned and walked out of Severus's life for good.  
  
Sitting alone in the cold, dark cell, Severus cried. He knew the Deatheaters guarding the prison would drive him mad eventually. He cried over his loss of his love, over the lives that were taken because of his selfish decisions. He cried because he knew he was as good as dead. He cried, because he knew he deserved it.  
  
Gilderoy was the last person to ever see Severus again. Barely a month after he was sent there, the guilt of what he did, and the Deatheaters drove him mad.  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
AN: So, in the beginning of the chapter, I finally managed to get Gilderoy perky again. Short lasted, eh? ^_~ Sorry to all the Snape and Lucius fans. I love them both dearly, but. . . Gilderoy shall rule all. XD 


End file.
